Dark Angel, and her Kingdom
by StephyxPwnsxYou
Summary: A dark angel is a wizard and is in love with Draco Malfoy. The two are suppose to be in an arranged marriage but the darkness within her keeps him away...slighty. Rated 'M' for later chapters.
1. Information

**These are the three MAIN characters that I have made up and own. [if you were on my other account, SkyNight90, then you will notice that they are the same.] More characters that I add will be labled and posted as they appear into the story plot. Also in case you want to know how the Harry Potter characters look, they are exactly how they look in the movies. This makes it simple for everything one this way. Thank you for reading Dark Angel, and Her Kingdom. 3 **

**Azazel Aliah Ackland.**

Appearance: Azazel is five foot six inches, midback length black and green highlighted loose curls and fringe bangs that hang over her left eye hiding the Caribbean Ocean green blue eyes which turn a slight red when she is angry. Her curls are very tamable but she loves them curly. Her lips are perfect, nice and plump and very soft thanks to ChapStick, she has perfectly white teeth. She has a perfect body, a pear shaped curves and a nice little butt. She has a C-cup bosom and she is slightly pale with an undertone of tan. She is one hounded and twenty pounds her best friends are Natalie and Molly.

Personality: Azazel is very intelligent, almost too smart for her own good, she loves to get herself and her friends in danger and get them out again with her smile and her father's money (if its Hogwarts). Mentally and Physically she is very strong, she used to "cheerlead" as the muggles call it, but she loves to work out still. She is tough or tougher then some boys and she never backs down from anything be a cat fight or a fist fight. She loves you until you piss her off then you're on her "shit list" and she will find a way to make you life hell. She is the queen bee of Hogwarts so all bewear.

Personal Information: Azazel is the second daughter of Kendra and Smith Ackland, and one hundred percent pureblooded. Kendra is a wizard and muggle model, and Azazel looks a lot like Kendra, Smith is a bank owner and he owns many wizard banks and owns a little more then half of Hogwarts with the Malfoys. She has been a Hogwarts student from the first day her letter came from them though owl. She is in the same year as Draco Malfoy and she is very close to him, they are like brother and sister behind close doors, the two of them had been together from birth and Azazel and Draco alike think their parents have arranged a marriage between the two of them. She is very popular and equally feared, she hates any other house except Slytherin house, and she hates Potter and his little friends. Hogwarts has almost expelled her twice but thanks to Smith's money they won't and never will. Azazel is in her sixth year in Hogwarts, which mean one more to go. Azazel's beloved owl is Midnight, she is pitch black with white specks.

**Natalie Beth Van Buren.**

Appearance: Natalie is five foot five inches tall; she has shoulder length brown almost black curly hair that cannot be tamed easily. Her bangs are cut straight across her forehead. Her deep brown eyes she thinks that looks like poop. Her lips are almost perfect, her lower lip is more plump then her top one. Natalie has a curvy body not exactly like a pear but it still makes the boys drool. Her perfect C-cup bosom helps with that, some. She has a nice tan color with an undertone of brown, she is exactly two pounds more then one of her best friends, Azazel; her other best friend is Molly.

Personality: Natalie is smart in books and streets. Mental and emotionally this girl is one of the strongest and she doesn't care who knows it. She is a lover of dance, every kind of dance, even muggle dances, if she can move her hips to music she is one happy girl. She is second in command at Hogwarts and she is just as powerful as Azazel.

Personal Information: Natalie is the only daughter of Margo and Jack Van Buren. Her older (only) brother was a Hogwarts graduate and Natalie is ten times smarter then her brother. Natalie's nickname only by Azazel is Nat. Margo is a stay at home mother, she got the idea when she went to the muggle world to make fun of them and their slow ways, Jack is a co owner of Azazel's father's bank and just because the girl's father's work together doesn't mean that Natalie isn't just as popular or as rich as her counter part Azazel. Natalie has always been around her and Draco and she doesn't like him at all. She used to make fun of Azazel's dream to marry Draco but that was short lived when the Goddess of death and evil herself snapped at Natalie and swore if she did it again she would lose an arm…or her life. Natalie learn not to make fun of her and Azazel got a new friend…more or less. Azazel's and Natalie's friendship is very strange, one minute they cannot stand each other then they love each other. Neither daring to tell a soul about Azazel's true nature or her real self. Only Draco and the families and Natalie know. Natalie's beloved owl is named Honeysuckle and she is tan and white.

**Molly Kavanagh.**

Appearance: Molly stands at five foot six and a half inches, with midback wavy light brown hair and short fringe bangs over her left eye covering her birthmark a slightly purple moon on the left side of her forehead. She has clear crystal blue eyes. She loves to straighten her tamable waves. Her lips are anything but perfect with the bottom way to plump and the top kind of thin, with lip plumper that Azazel makes her lips match up perfectly. Her body is anything but pear shaped, it's a little like a fat bottom pear, but she doesn't look ugly or stupid, she looks amazing nonetheless, her butt is one of the first things the opposite sex sees, the girl has a booty of a black girl _(ME-I am not being racist, my friend molly does have a black girl booty.)_ Her B-cup bosom shows that God has a funny sense of humor. Molly weights about one seventy pounds and her best friends are Azazel and Natalie.

Personality: Molly although she is in the same classes as her friends she doesn't understand a lot of it. She is not the brightest when it comes to books but she is one of the smartest with the streets of worlds, theirs and the muggles. Emotionally she is stronger than or as strong as Natalie or even Azazel's on her best days. Molly although a little larger then her friends she is twice as active, she plays the muggle sport of soccer and the wizard sport of Quidditch, she is the beater, so she likes a fight almost as much as Azazel but she will back down from one that she thinks will get bloody or get her sent away for good, she isn't rich like her best friends either so that stops her from joining Azazel and Natalie on a lot of things. She tends to be a scary cat.

Personal Information: Molly is the middle child of Dorius and Wayne Kavanagh. Her older sister was a Hogwarts drop out and ended up going to Durmstrang. Her younger sister turned out to be half mug-blood thanks to her mother's whoring ways. Molly is one of the poorer families at Hogwarts but she is still richer then the Weasley family and that is why her friends are her friends. She always looked up to Azazel for her beauty and grace and the way she gets ANYONE to do what she wants them to do. She didn't like Natalie when she first met her but soon she realized that to get to Azazel she had to get along with Natalie; it wasn't before long before the three of them, at least in her eyes, became the best of friends. Molly knows that Azazel uses her as a doormat and she goes along with it for the stuff and the popularly, because Molly couldn't afford an owl as her friends, she has a fat lazy dark gray feline she calls Sakura, Molly dropped hints for her friends to loan her the money to get her an owl but it has yet to happen.


	2. Chaper One

~O.U.T.S.I.D.E.P.O.I.N.T.O.F.V.I.E.W.~

Azazel sat in her normal train car she was sick of the first years trying to get into her train car. She was seated next to her beloved best friend and should be sister, Natalie. Natalie like always had her head lowered and her eyes locked into her muggle laptop and was obvious to her beloved best friend or anything going on around her for that matter. Azazel had her forehead pressed against the chilled window of her car and smiled as the passing trees were a blur from the Hogwart Express' speed. When the train car door slid opened she gained a look of disgust and looked at the trespasser, only to see her second "best friend" or her doormat as she was really called walked in with her hair pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head. "Hello Azazel, Hello Natalie." She said in a small sad voice, "Hi." Azazel replied and Natalie just grunted. Azazel smiled her perfect smile and snorted at Natalie. After a moment Azazel looked at Molly and pointed to the seat, "Um..Doo...Molly you know you can sit down." She said in a sneer, Molly simply nodded her head and obeyed like a puppy. Both Natalie and Azazel just rolled their eyes and went back to do what they were doing. Natalie picked up her muggle lime green blackberry and sent a text to Azazel, that read _A, are we going to give her the owl now or at Hogwarts? _The moment Azazel got the text on her dark green muggle blackberry she sighed and stood up, "Molly we have something for you." She said and Molly eyes lit up, as Azazel opened her truck and pulled out an owl cage and held her arm out and two owls landed on her arm. "Which one do you want; it's a gift from Natalie and I." Molly looked at both owls, one looked exactly like Midnight, and the other like Honeysuckle, only these where a whole lot smaller. Molly pointed at the owl that looked like Midnight and smiled, as the owl left Azazel's arm and landed on her shoulder it hooted softly nuzzling into her neck. "I think I will call her Moonlight…" she said with a happy smile. Both Azazel and Natalie simply rolled their eyes while Azazel turned her back and opened the window and released the smaller "Honeysuckle" into the wild. Molly sat down and petted her newly beloved owl and wrote her name on the golden cage.

~A.Z.A.Z.E.L.'.S~P.O.I.N.T.~O.F.~V.I.E.W.~

I was real sick of Molly and her stupid puppy dog ways but lets face it me and Natalie needed her, even if it seems we can take care of ourselves, she was our link, other then my mother, to the muggle world and into the muggle fashion week in New York every year. I smiled my evil smirk that looked so much like Draco's that it scared me a little. Natalie looked up from her laptop and raised her perfectly shaped black eye brow, her deep brown eyes told me she was sick of Molly also but what could we do? We hated to admit it but we needed the girl. I shrugged my shoulder and rolled my eyes, which made her sigh with an undertone of a smile. I heard the car door slid open and my eyes rolled and made my face did the same as when Molly stepped in. My eyes locked onto the grey eyes that I liked so much. I smiled at him and he smirked back at me, Natalie giggled as Molly moved herself out of the car to make room for Malfoy and his little group. I smiled as Draco sat next to me and lifted his arm onto the top of the green plush velvet seat; hey this was MY car and mother and father paid a lovely "penny", as the muggles say, to allow me to have my own train car and have it designed how I wanted it. Natalie was now on my right and Draco on my left and pressed against the window that way Pansy Parkinson couldn't get her fatass into the spot and sit next to him and squeal the whole way back to Hogwarts. I opened my mouth to speak, a snarky remark when Draco's grey eyes turned very icy and I turned my head, to hear his voice in my ear and his breath on my ear, "Holy bloody mother of God, that bloody pig finds me anywhere on this damned train." I simply shook my head with a twisted grin on my lips and I as I went to laugh her voice caught it in my throat, "Draky!" She squealed and it felt as if the whole train shuttered, the door opened and she squealed again. "Um excuse me, get the bloody hell out! Sweetheart my parents paid for this to be mine and its MINE, now GET OUT!" I smiled evily and locked my ocean blue eyes on her ugly ass ones. She squealed once more "Actually no, 'honey' this is a Slytherin car, so I have every right to be in here and sit here." I stood up and growled getting into her ugly pig face, "I don't think you heard me correctly, Pig. So I will repeat myself. ... If you do not, get the message now. I will gladly turn you into a pig and throw you out myself. Right out the bloody window." I challenged and pointed to the window behind me. She pushed me out of the way and sat where I just was, Natalie jumped as if a muggle bug just crowled on her, as Pansy, petted Draco's hand and up his arm. I stared at Draco's look of disgust and her look of what she thought was love. "Alright. Pansy pig you become." I grabbed my brand new colored wand and waved it at her and chanted the my Pig Spell. A pink color shot out of the end my wand and a pink smoke cloud rose around her; within moments her human features were replaced by pig ones and she was a pig herself. I smirked and grabbed the pig, and threw her out of my car and locked it making sure she couldn't get back into MY car. I waved my wand again and turned her human, she stood up, crying and banging on the door to let her in. Everyone in the car smiled and laughed at her, Crabbe laughed the hardest and Draco shot him as hard look, shutting him up Goyle laughed along at Draco's look. I shot a look at Natalie who was shutting down her laptop, she smiled and opened the door getting snacks for everyone but me, "ma'am?" The woman looked at me and smiled a British grin, "Do you have the muggle food, "cottage cheese?"" I asked as she opened her mini fridge, and smiled handing me a large container of it along with a plastic spoon; I smiled back and gave her both muggle money and wizard money. She walked off and we closed and locked the door again. I opened the lid and stirred it with my spoon; Natalie dipped her spoon into mine also and giggled, taking a bite. "Hey, that's mine!" I fake squealed and took another bite, Draco looked at it and made a disgusted face, "That simply looks bloody awful Azazel." Sounding like a five year old again, I crawled onto his lap causing a wild animal scream for the pig outside the car and a round of laughs from inside the car, I stuck my spoon into his mouth and kissed his cheek, making him chew and swallow. He made a face of disgust and I laughed jumping off his lap. "Aw, thank you for trying it." He growled and grabbed the wastebasket that was by the door and threw up in it that got another round of laughs from the car.

~O.U.T.S.I.D.E.P.O.I.N.T.O.F.V.I.E.W.~

After Draco threw up into the wastebasket, Azazel and Natalie went on eating the muggle food happily. Moments after Draco had finished heaving his guts into the wastebasket, Natalie picked it up and holding her breath threw it out the window at the top of the door, everyone watched as Draco's vomit landing on Pansy, as she cried and ran off it caused a great uproar inside the train car. Azazel and Natalie shared their secert highfive that they created when they were five and knew they were going to be best friends forever. The whole car was in an uproar until they had to change into their robes, Azazel looked at Natalie who smiled and took off her shirt, Azazel followed but with her pants, and she grabbed her black and green plaid skirt and zipped it up. The boys sat there and watched the show with large grins on their faces and growing "dragons" in their pants. Molly sat there looking scared, and blushing like a red rose, she simply turned her head and looked outside the window focusing on the rushing trees then on her friends stripping; Azazel and Natalie changed everything, including their matching purple thongs into dark green ones and their matching pink bras into dark green lacey push ups. Azazel was wearing last year shirt which was fit tightly around her bosoms and loose in her tummy. Natalie's shirt was brand new as she gladly ripped it up the last one to line her owl's cage but it fit exactly as Azazel's did. When the girls were done they put their robes on and sat down, Molly blushed and looked at Azazel and then the door, "Um..I think I will be right back.." She said and unlocked the door and opened it stepping over Pansy and running to the bathroom, Azazel locked the door again and smiled, pulling the blinds down, "Well come on boys, we have about twenty minutes before we get to Hogwarts, better get moving." Natalie said as she crossed her legs and smiled at them, Azazel smirked and listened to Pansy's squeals begging Draco to go out there and hold her. Draco was the first to start his strip, and Azazel was the first to let out an over reacted scream, "TAKE IT OFF DRACO! TAKE IT ALL OFF!" Pansy sitting on the outside of the door banged harder and cried louder causing most of the train looked toward her and laughed at how rediculous she was acting. A few first years walking past spoked in harsh whrispers, "Wow, she is suppose to be a sixth year why would she be crying and screaming like a five year old child."


End file.
